Users of an instant messaging service can communicate virtually in real time with other instant messaging users. Users may manually create a buddy list of user names of other users of the instant messaging service, and may establish instant messaging sessions with those other members using the buddy list.
Many people have multiple instant messaging accounts that they use for different identities or personalities. Conventionally, people only appeared online with one account at a time, unless multiple instant messaging clients were run. Therefore, only the buddy list corresponding to the account that was used to sign into the instant messaging system was shown. Similarly, messages could only be sent to and from the account that was used to sign in.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.